The new couple
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Em and JJ had their first time together in Emily's apartment. Dedicated to my favourite couple, One-shot.


It's a hot evening in Quantico, with the 35° grades of temperature of the day and in a building two girls the door between kisses and caresses, after a date. Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau, JJ for friends, entering then into the elevator and the brunette pressing hard her lover against the cold wall and taking the blonde Angel in her arms, she starts to suck with lust at her partner's neck.

"G-God, Emily... You're so amazing..."

"You too, JJ! I love you so much..."

"Me too! We've both waited so long for this... Why?"

"Maybe... Because we're scared for our feelings, for work... For many things..."

"Yeah...! And please... I don't want to live you, so you haven't to leave me!"

"Never! I promise you!"

JJ smile and kiss Emily with passion, pressing the brunette's head to her own, when the -ding- announce them the arrive to the tenth floor and Emily go away from the blonde with a sigh of frustration. The brunette Agent insert the key and unlock her apartment's door.

"Can I come in?" Ask JJ, just like a joke.

"Of course! You HAVE to come in or I can't make love to you..."

"Ok, I'll come..."

Emily take JJ by her right hand and threw her into her embrance and close the door, the kiss with passion her lover. The brunette pressed the blonde against the door and slowly removed JJ's blouse and bra, kissing with lust her beautiful breast, sucking them with delight, leaving a red mark on the left side of her neck.

"You're beautiful..."

"You too! And you're so strong..."

"I'll show you how really strong I am!"

Then, Emily take JJ up in her arms and going to the bedroom. Here, Emily spread JJ on the bed and they continue their intense kissing moment "E-Emily, please... Undress you now!"

"You undress me and I undress you...?"

"Ok, I'll go for it!"

The brunette put her hands under JJ's black skirt and threw it down slowly and the blonde remove Em's white camisole and her bra, freeing her proud breasts, moaning when the brunette's lips find her bellybutton and she feels Emily's tongue tracing marks and saliva's patterns on her hard points.

"I can smell your fragrance... JJ, you're so wet!"

"Yeah... I'm all wet just for you! But you're wet too... I can feel it!" Said the blonde, removing Em's trousers and pants and the brunette smile sensually.

"I'm wet because I want to fuck you so badly!"

"Me too! Why we've waited for so long to have sex?"

"I don't know... But we're here now and we have all the world's time!"

"I'll want a time stop..."

"Yeah... I love you, JJ! And one day, I'll marry you!"

"O-Oh..." JJ feels her happy tears roll down her cheeks and Emily suck them gently "You... You really want...?"

"Yes! So, do you want to marry me, Jennifer Jareau?"

"Of course, Emily Prentiss! Yes!"

The two lovers kiss each other with passion and going under the blankets and Emily goes totally under them... For making JJ scream. And the blonde screaming her Agent's name with desire, just like a plea, arching her back and pressing her lover's head to her wet sex.

"You're taste so good!"

"And you're amazing! My God, you make me wanna die!"

"Oh please, no! I want to have great sex with you every night..."

"I was joke, Emily... I won't die! I love you so much for die!"

"O-Oh... Yuo're joking, uh? Watch and feel this!"

The brunette push her index finger into JJ's sex making the blonde jump a bit and the Media Liaison interwin her hands behind Emily's neck and her legs behind Em's waist "Emily...!"

"Wait, my love... Enjoy this!" Said, removing the finger and she puts on a sylicone toy "Now, we can go to the Nirvana and come back how many times you want, babe!"

"E-Emily!" Shout JJ, when Emily entered her with sweetness and a bit of force.

"Calm down, I'm here... I'm here...!"

"E-Emily, fuck me harder!" Pleaded the blonde, gripping her grasp to Em's neck and waist.

"Whatever you want, my angel!"

Emily hug JJ tightly and then starts to fuck her hard, letting the blonde girl scream out loud her name at every thrusts... But JJ plant her fingers in Emily's back and scratching it, just for give Emily a prize for her good work, with the brunette who apparently haven't the intention to let her. In fact, Emily never stop her thrusts... Just when she's being exausted and collapsed over JJ's body.

"Emily... It's my turn now!"

"Y-Yours...?"

"To stay on top! You're tired... So, you'll stay down!"

"I'm not tired, my love... I've so much energy to spend for you!"

And after said that, Emily start to thrust again into her lover's body and JJ enjoying new and pleasures positions and the brunette grab JJ's hips and take them in peace and, when she feels JJ's core rocking against her, Emily caught her lover's second cum... Then JJ crawled over her body and the brunette remove the toy and caress JJ's back.

"It was... Fantastic, magic..."

"Yeah, I'm agree!"

"We have to sleep a bit... Tomorrow we'll got another case!"

"Tomorrow we'll be an official couple at work! I love you!"

"I love you too, so much!"

And, with a final kiss, the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms, ready to start a wonderful love story.


End file.
